


scores to settle, one by one

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [299]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Grooming, Hair-pulling, Minor Violence, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Punching, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission, kicking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It takes a lot to satisfy the summoner, and in order to keep him on their side, the heroes are forced to do his bidding.
Relationships: Nino/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Liz | Lissa, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Tiamat | Titania
Series: Commissions [299]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Kiran does not much care for these heroes. He does not care for much of anything outside of himself, which has become cause for concern in Askr. It is necessary to keep him happy, and to keep him on their side, because he is the only one that can help them, the one who can actually summon the heroes that they need to help them in what seems to be a never ending war, fresh conflict always on the horizon.

If it could be anyone else, they would make the change in a heartbeat, but the prince and the princess have to accept things for what they are. Kiran is their summoner, and there is nothing that they can do about it. He is difficult and he is selfish, and his behavior is altogether concerning, but they have to keep him happy, or else there is no telling what he will do with the power that he has been given.

In the beginning, they barely notice anything amiss about him, but when he demands that Sharena marry him, that is when they begin to grow concerned. It is the way he looks at Sharena, the way he sounds when he speaks to her, and the way that he finds excuses to touch her when they are speaking that leave her increasingly more uncomfortable in his presence.

When he comes out and says that she should marry him, that she owes him that much if he is going to do so much for her kingdom, she refuses flat out, without even taking the time to think about it. Kiran makes it clear that he does not just want her for the influence it will bring him, the influence he feels that he deserves, with the power that he has. Though that factor obviously plays a significant role in it all, there is something else driving him to demand her hand in marriage, and that is his desire for her.

Sharena will not do it, though. Kiran becomes increasingly more forceful about it, threatening the royal family with what he might have to do in retaliation for such a grave insult, and there are many talks as they try to work something out. Her parents and her brother are not exactly willing to hand her over to him either, so when she sobs and begs them to please not make her leave with him, they can’t bring themselves to ask her to make that sacrifice on behalf of her kingdom.

Once it is clear that Sharena will not back down, that her family will not back down on this, Kiran begins to bend, just a little bit. He never hesitates to remind them what he is capable of, but he is willing to have more talks, to try and negotiate some form of alternative. Since he wants status to go along with his power, wants influence and wants to live like the royal family, they allow him that, granting him a mostly empty title, and a castle of his own, where he will have a full staff, and run of the place.

That satisfies him a little bit, but there is still more than he wants. Because he was denied his bride, he insists that he can’t let the matter go until he has some form of replacement. However, he is not interested in meeting any eligible bachelorettes that they may try and scrounge up for him. Instead, he tells them that he wants the female heroes.

The strange phenomenon, where there seem to be infinite universes, and infinite versions of these heroes, means that they sometimes get a second version of a hero they they have already worked hard to train into their ranks. More often than not, Alfonse and Sharena opt to have Kiran send them right back home, but now, he has an idea for what could be done with them. Since they are extra, since they are not needed on the battlefield, and since he hardly even considers them human, seeing them more as a commodity that only he has access to, he asks them if he does not, in that regard, have exclusive rights to them.

The royal family is horrified by this dismissal of human life- because they are indeed human, and not obtainable goods, like how Kiran speaks of them- but what else can they do? He has made it clear, time and again, that he is capable of doing much worse to them, and is being gracious by even entertaining their negotiations after Sharena’s slight. When it comes down to it, it seems like a necessary evil, much like the way that they use the heroes to fight their battles, and defend their home.

These heroes will not fight on the battlefield, but they will still be tools, meant to keep everyone safe. As horrible and cruel as it may be, there is nothing else for it. It is either give into this demand, or face the consequences for denying him one too many times. And so, they decide to hold onto any extras that are summoned, so that he can take them to his castle, to do whatever he wishes with.

~X~

Once they have obtained a suitable number of extras, Kiran orders Alfonse to round up all of the female heroes that they can spare, so that he can begin making his selection. When Alfonse returns, Kiran looks at the group and asks, “Is this really every female you had?”

“Yes, well…no, I suppose not, but it is every adult,” Alfonse replies. “I thought that was what you meant?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. They all belong to me, so bring the rest, for good measure. I want to be able to make a proper decision,” Kiran says, sending Alfonse back to round up the rest, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he goes.

Soon enough, there is a slightly larger group standing in front of their cruel summoner. Kiran already has a good idea of what he wants, what he is looking for. The first girl will have to serve as a good substitute for Sharena, but fortunately for him, there are a few princesses before him. It does not take long for him to choose one, walking to Lissa as he says, “Alright, you’ll do.”

Immediately, she starts shaking, tears falling from her eyes, but Kiran cares not for her silent sobbing. He has the important task of breaking her in, and teaching her everything that she will have to do for him. Together, they return to his castle, where he takes her straight to the dungeon, fitted with several cells, one of which will be her home.

“If you become pregnant with my child, then you will be granted your own room,” he explains. “Until then, you can have whatever cell you like.”

They are all the same, with just a mat, toilet, and sink, so Lissa does not bother thinking about it before choosing one at random. Then, Kiran continues leading her on to the torture chamber, where they can finally get started. Without missing a beat, he turns to her and says, “Now, strip. You should know that, if you ever choose to disobey orders from me from here on out, you will not be granted the comforts of your cell, and will instead be made to sleep on the torture rack. So, unless you think something I say sounds even worse than that…”

Lissa does not need him to further elaborate, nor does she need him to repeat his orders. She is quick to remove her elaborate outfit, as quick as she can possibly be. He watches her all the while, and once she is undressed, she stands there in uncomfortable silence while he looks her up and down, openly ogling her, but when he looks at her, it is less like he is looking at a young woman, and more like he is looking at a piece of meat plated in front of him. She is so terrified of him that she can hardly stand, and only manages to remain standing because she knows it would be even worse for her if she were to actually collapse in front of him.

Once he is done looking her over, he chains her hands behind her back, and pushes her down to her knees. Looking down at her, he asks, “Have you ever sucked cock before?”

“No,” she says, in such a soft and pathetic voice. He can’t help himself then, ready to teach her everything that she needs to know to please him, and wanting all of these lessons to be entirely hands-on, giving her no chance to think or process anything. Instead, he just grabs hold of her pigtails, pulling her forward to force his cock past her lips, which she quickly parts when she realizes what is happening.

Rather than give her time to adjust to this, or figure out how to handle it, Kiran starts fucking her face with abandon, throwing her right into it and not caring if it is too much for her. He pulls hard on her hair as he thrusts into her mouth, watching the tears streaking down her face as he introduces her to this fresh pain, as well as challenges her gag reflex, his cock pushing deeper and deeper each time.

Lissa can’t help but gag, and she feels so sick now that she fears she will vomit on several occasions. The fact that she is able to keep herself from doing more than merely gagging is nothing short of a miracle, or perhaps just the result of how terrified Kiran has her. She knows that the punishment for that would probably be severe, and that is why she forces herself to hold back on that, even if everything else is so hard for her.

And he shows her no mercy, no matter how she cries or gags for him. If anything, it seems more like he enjoys watching her struggle, and that spurs him on so much that he keeps pushing for more, hoping to see her completely break before his eyes. It does not seem too unrealistic to think that he might get his way in that regard, because even now she has no idea how she is supposed to hold onto her insanity, if this is all that she has to look forward to.

But the harder he goes with her, the more she realizes a new problem, something even worse than how hard it is not to throw up. She can hardly breathe anymore, he is fucking her face so hard and so fast. Her head is spinning now, and she tries to gasp for breath, but she can’t, and she can’t even force her breath through her nose anymore, and the more she tries and fails, the more she starts to panic. Kiran looks down at her with such a horrifyingly sadistic expression on his face, making it clear that he knows that she is on the verge of blacking out, and that he is loving every second of it.

He loves the way that she is choking on his cock, the way that he has completely taken her breath away. It turns him on so much that he knows he can’t hold back anymore, and he moves his hand to put it on the back of her head, pushing her all the way forward, so that he can come right down her throat, still giving her no chance to breathe. Naturally, she starts to pass out while he unloads in her mouth, and he still does not let go, not until he has finished, and then he yanks her back, off of his cock, so that she can fall forward, gasping for air.

Her attempts to catch her breath are cut short as she starts heaving, spitting up his come all at once, before she is left gasping and wheezing. Kiran circles around behind her, where he is quick to push her face first into the mess that she has made, rubbing her into the puddle of spit and semen, as she still tries to catch her breath, now hiccuping as she fights back tears.

“What a filthy bitch you’ve turned out to be,” he scolds her, treating her like little more than a disobedient dog, showing her the mess she has made in the attempt to drive the point home, in the hope that she might actually learn her lesson from this. “I thought you might be a little better than that, that you might have some class and decorum, being a princess and all, but it turns out, you’re just a filthy bitch, aren’t you?”

Lissa could not respond even if she wanted to, so disoriented and breathless and terrified that no words could come. That being said, she does not know anything to say either way, and would not want to risk saying the wrong thing, and making him that much more angry with her, for doing yet another thing wrong. This is how she has to live now, all because she had the misfortune of being summoned, ripped from her own home, brought here with the expectation to obey everything that her summoner tells her to do, and unable to return without him allowing her to.

He pulls her up read up a bit, so that she is still laying with her shoulders to the ground, her hands bound so that she is unable to support herself like this, and he pushes her legs spread, getting into position behind her. After having her face fucked like that, she is not so eager to be fucked for real, knowing that it is only going to be that much worse for her. In her panic, she starts to cry in earnest again, knowing that she needs to just get this over with, but wishing more than anything that she were anywhere else in the world.

“On second thought, you made such a mess, and you’re such a pathetic, nasty slut that I don’t really know if you deserve this or not,” he says, and before she can have any premature relief, thinking that he might be letting her off the hook for now, rather than punishing her, he is quick to shut down that line of thinking, simply moving his cock up to another hole. “I’ll have to save your pussy for later, when you learn to behave. For now, your ass will have to do.”

But that is so much worse! Lissa knows that it will be worse, that it will hurt worse and that he has no intention of going easy on her, and now she wishes that he would just fuck her pussy instead, that he would do anything else! Her cries become more frantic, as she begs, “Please, no, I’m sorry! I’ll clean up and I’ll never do it again! Please, please, have mercy, I can’t, you can’t- _ah_!”

Kiran does not waste any time, though, and does not even entertain her cries for mercy. He does not even let her finish her sentence before he has slammed into her, as roughly as he can manage, just to drive the point home. Lissa is pushed forward, eyes slightly bulging out, as he penetrates her, filling her ass all at once, the pain of such a forceful intrusion tearing through her, and nearly causing her to black out all over again.

But she can never properly pass out, because there is always some fresh stab of pain bringing her back to reality, as Kiran fucks her hard from behind. He groans as he uses her ass, fucking her as hard as he can, not minding the slight bit of discomfort from how tight she is, and the lack of any lubricant. This is about more than just his personal pleasure; this is about teaching her a lesson, about showing her what he is capable of, and what she has to look forward to for as long as she lives in his castle. Which, if he has anything to say about it, will be the rest of her life.

Once again, he grabs hold of her pigtails, finding that they make for excellent handles to give him the leverage he needs, and he will make sure that she wears them as often as possible. Just because she will be living in a dungeon, with only the bare minimum, does not mean that she can become a slouch with her appearance, after all.

He loves the sounds of her cries as he fucks her without mercy, pushing himself closer to his climax despite any discomfort. It still feels _good_ , and he still gets off on the mere idea of her suffering, of the way that she starts to break before him, ready to give up completely. That thought is enough to push him over the edge again, coming deep in her ass while she slumps further forward, barely hanging onto her consciousness right now.

Kiran is just as rough as he pulls out, her ass left leaking his come as he goes to get something to write on her body with. This is for his own purposes as well, and he leaves a tally mark on both her ass and her face, a tally on one of each of her sets of cheeks, so that he can keep track.

Today is just the beginning, after all, and he has plenty in store, not only for Lissa, but for several other heroes. Most of the girls who watched him drag Lissa off today were counting themselves lucky, thinking that they were off the hook, but they have no idea just how wrong they are. As he drags Lissa back to her cell, he can’t help but note just how many that he has prepared for this, excited for the day when each and every one of these cells is occupied with a hero waiting for him to use as he pleases.


	2. Chapter 2

Nino catches Kiran’s interest early on, because there is just something about her that makes him think he could have a lot of fun with her. Lissa is young and cute, but she still has a level of maturity, understanding what he does to her, and understanding that the fear she feels around him is entirely natural. From the start, he never bothered with trying to win her over, because he knew that it would never work.

But Nino is a different story entirely; not only is she young, but she appears stunted in a few ways, looking even younger than he has heard that she is, and behaving much like a child, innocent and naive in so many ways. If he were to take his time with her, it is possible that he could make the young girl genuinely like him, and could make her enjoy the position that she is in. So, when he goes to pick her out for the next member of his harem, he does not gather everyone together, and instead goes to meet her personally, acting as if he has important work for her.

Nino is afraid of him, and visibly nervous when he brings her to his castle, but along the way, he continues to assure her that she has nothing to worry about. As he does, he reminds her, “This is an important job, Nino. I chose you because I think you’re just right for it, so if you’re nervous about that, you don’t need to be.”

They both know that is not what she is nervous about, but she tries to put on a brave face for him anyway, which he takes to be a good sign, at least to start. Once they have arrived, he brings her to his room, where he has plenty of things prepared to start to train her to become his willing slave.

“Now, I’m sure you know about why I brought you here,” he goes on to say. It is the first mention of anything of the sort, but she nods. Naive as she is, she still vaguely knows of Kiran’s plans for the girls that he picks to bring home with him. She is only the second, but she remembers everyone being gathered up just so that he could inspect them all and take his pick.

“I think you could do a great job. You’re very lovely, and I want to help teach you everything that you need to know,” he says. “Now, there’s no need to look so worried, I promise that you’ll be great for it. Don’t you at least want to give it a try?”

“I just…don’t know what to do,” Nino confesses. If there is more to her worries than that, she does not mention it, but Kiran is doing his best to keep her from thinking about those kinds of things.

“That’s what I’m going to teach you, and we can take as long as you need. I don’t mind spending as muhc time on you as it takes. But first things first, we need you to get comfortable with being naked around me.” He does try to say the last bit gently, but she looks startled to hear it put so bluntly. “Don’t worry, Nino, you’re very lovely. I promise it will be fine.”

It is hard for him to keep complimenting and reassuring her, but he does what he can, not wanting her to balk from the start. Nino is at least willing to take her clothes off for him, and when he tells her that she should try posing a bit, she naturally expresses confusion. Fortunately for her, he has some things from his own world for her, magazines with lots of pictures of naked women, posing just like he wants her to.

“Just mimic their poses,” he tells her, and she tries, but she is awkward, at first.

“I don’t…I don’t know if I can do these, I don’t have what they have…” Nervously, she points to a model’s chest, and Kiran has to resist laughing at her.

“You mean because you have small tits? That’s what those are called, you know,” he says. “You just need to show off what you do have.” He puts a hand on her rear, before pushing forward, between her legs. “Show off your ass and your pussy, instead.”

She seems a bit more uncomfortable upon being touched like this, so Kiran is quick to come up with another way to urge her on. “You always want to do your best, don’t you, Nino?” he asks. When she nods, he says, “This is something you could be really good at, if only you do your best. Even if you feel like you’re not good enough, I promise you will be, just as long as you do your best.”

With that in mind, she does give it her best try, until he only has one criticism left for her. “The girls in the pictures are all smiling, but you don’t look very happy. Next, you need to make sure that you’re good enough that you can smile while posing for me.”

It goes on for a while, taking a lot of work and a lot of different poses, before she starts to seem more relaxed, before she starts to smile more for him, but eventually, he feels like she is ready to show what she has learned with another object from his world: a stripper’s pole. Her dancing is a bit awkward, with how unrehearsed it is, but as he watches her grind up on the pole, smiling at him all the while, he is fairly certain that stage one is a success.

“Congratulations, you’ve done great,” he tells her, heaping her with praise while he has all of her clothes thrown out. She won’t be needing him anymore, not now that she is comfortable enough without them. “You’re going to do just great, just like I knew you would.”

~X~

The next thing that he wants to get Nino comfortable with is being touched by him. This part will be a lot more focused on her pleasure than his own, which could get boring for him, but Kiran is determined to see it through to the end, knowing that this part is necessary, if he is going to teach her everything that she needs to know, and if he is going to win her over properly and make her into the willing slave that he wants so badly.

He sits down with Nino in his lap, holding her there so that he can get his hands all over body. Naturally, she gets a little antsy once he starts touching her, but it takes her a moment before she speaks up and says, “I don’t want to keep doing this, it feels wrong…”

“It’s fine,” he replies, without a second thought, a hand brushing over her flat chest. Her innocence is cute in its own way, and it makes him that much more excited to corrupt someone as innocent as her, to make her completely succumb to his influence, to turn her into a slut, willing to do anything to satisfy him. She relaxes a bit when he reassures her that things are okay, but that relaxation does not last long.

When he reaches a hand between her legs and starts touching her pussy, and as he rubs her, he turns her head so that he can press his lips to hers, stealing her first kiss. Nino does not like that very much, at least judging from the way that she does her best to pull out of the kiss, shaking her head as she does.

“It feels funny when you do that,” she says, her voice wavering a bit. “I think I want you to stop doing that.”

“It’s supposed to feel like that, and it gets a lot better if you’re just patient with me,” he replies. “I know you can handle it, so why don’t we keep going? Just give it another chance, I promise that you’re going to like it, and you’re going to be very good at it once you practice more.”

She is visibly reluctant, but his persuasion works, and she agrees to keep going along with what he wants to do. He puts his lips to hers again, and this time, she makes an effort to try and kiss him back, clumsy at first, but slowly starting to figure out what she needs to do. She is not so bad at it once she really tries, but she still squirms in her confusion and discomfort as he explores her pussy with his hand. Finally, he reaches her clit, and she lets out a sharp cry into their kiss as he starts to rub that. He picks up speed once he has her clit beneath his fingers, and pulls out of the kiss so that he can listen to the way that she moans for him without muffling it at all.

Her voice grows louder and louder as he continues, so arousing to watch the way she falls apart for him, and for these sensations that she does not understand at all. She starts struggling against him, whimpering, “I-I want to stop now, it…it feels really funny, I want to stop!” Of course, Kiran does not allow that, and instead wraps his free arm around her so that he can hold her still more easily, and gropes at one of her small breasts while he does, teasing her nipple under one of his fingers, adding more to the sensations that she does not know how to handle.

Her voice breaks as she tries so hard to struggle out of his grasp, but soon enough, she is thrashing, unable to resist this assault of pleasure, a spurt of liquid leaking out of her as she is sent into the throes of her very first orgasm, something so intense that she is not able to think at all as the pleasure courses through her body. Kiran loves the way he has made her leak for him, so he wants to see if he can get even more, and continues teasing her throughout her orgasm, not letting up for even a second, not giving her any chance to catch her breath or recover.

Instead of simply rubbing her nipple, he starts rolling it between his fingertips, while he continues stroking her clit, making Nino scream for her, the pleasure so much more intense than anything she has ever felt in her life, so strange and unfamiliar to her. Her body can hardly handle all of this, and she is left thrashing, eyes crossed, as she is sent into a second orgasm, a much bigger burst of liquid soaking Kiran’s hand, and spraying out a good distance. She is too lost in bliss to even notice that she has done that, much less be embarrassed about it.

In fact, she can’t react to anything at all, limp in his arms, and when he asks her, “See, wasn’t that good?” all she can do is numbly nod for him. Satisfied, Kiran says, “See, I told you that it would be. And you wanted me to stop! Next time, try and remember that when you try and resist, because you should know by now that I know exactly what I’m talking about. And I want to keep teaching you all sorts of things that you can be good at, that’s why I brought you here.”

All Nino does is nod through everything he says, and there is no way of knowing if any of it is actually sinking in, but he hopes that it is, and hopes that she will take this lesson to heart. He wants her to get to a point that she believes everything that he says without question, completely dependent on him, and trusting him more than anyone else in the world.

~X~

The third stage in his training of Nino is to get her used to the idea of fucking him. He knows that this will be a little bit difficult for her, but he starts things off by telling her that it is going to feel just as good as what he did to her before, just as long as she is good at it. If it doesn’t feel good, of course, then that just means that she needs to try harder, to keep practicing and be patient until it does not hurt anymore.

Nino is a little less nervous about this at first, because she knows that he was right about things feeling good before, and she is starting to trust him more and more. However, when he sits back and has her come to suck on his cock, she is a little more reluctant, and she is so intimidated by the whole idea that he has her just lick him at first. Even that, she takes issue with, looking up at him and complaining, “It doesn’t taste good.”

“The quicker you’re able to get it in your mouth, and the deeper you’re able to go, the faster this part will be over,” he replies, not allowing any negotiation on if they are doing this or not. Nino nods, accepting this, and tries to suck on him, but makes a few faces, showing that she still is not warming up to the taste.

She tries to take it all at once, and ends up pulling back as she gags, finding him to be too much for her to handle. Kiran tells her to simply try again, to keep trying until she can do it, and slowly, she starts to get used to it, until she is able to take a little more than half of his cock in her mouth without gagging, knowing what pace to go at now.

“There we go, that’s a good girl,” he murmurs, as he reaches to hold her head in place. “Now just stay right there, and keep licking and sucking until I tell you to stop.” Nino looks up at him from under her lashes, but she does not try to pull back or complain about this, and instead gets right to it, so that he can relax, moaning as he lets his little slave suck him off.

Though she is clumsy with it, it still does not take her very long to make him come, and he pulls her back so that he can cover her face in it. Nino blinks, a little surprised by this, but as she sits back and tries to wipe her face off, Kiran stops her, saying, “You need to leave that where it is. I gave it to you, so it’s special.”

Nino nods, and he gives her a moment to recover from all of this, while he relaxes more and more. Finally, he speaks up again, saying, “Now, you need to get me hard again. How about you do some of those dances you learned before?”

“On the pole?” she asks.

“Actually, it might work better if you do it right in front of me,” he replies, and she does as she is told, dancing her clumsy yet provocative dance right in front of him, following his directions until she is essentially giving him a lap dance, grinding on him while he runs his hands all over her body, until finally, he is fully hard again. That is when the two of them get up, so that he can have her sit in the chair, while he goes to get some rope.

“Since you tried to kick me when you were in my lap before, I have to tie your legs down,” he says in a regretful tone, as if this is something he truly wishes he did not have to do, but is completely necessary. Like this, he ties her legs back and spread, her pussy and ass pulled to the edge of the chair, giving him easy access.

“Now, this is going to hurt at first,” he warns her, “but with practice, it’s going to feel good, just like I said before. It will feel as good as what I did for you when I held you earlier.” Getting into position, he is slow as he starts to push his cock into her, easing it into her as she grows tense and winces, but once he has pushed far enough to claim her virginity, he is quick to abandon that and to start fucking her as fast as he wants to.

While he fucks her, he reaches to start playing with her clit, rubbing her quickly while slamming into her, as Nino starts to cry loudly, unable to handle the pain. But even as she sobs for him, the pleasure starts to bleed through, and she moans amidst her sobs, trembling from how good it feels, feeling better with each passing moment as the pain steadily begins to become bearable for her.

Like this, he is able to make her come, and as she is sent into her screaming orgasm, Kiran pulls out of her as a spurt of liquid shoots out to the floor. Aiming his cock, he is right on the edge and easily able to finish himself off, coming all over her small body, while she is still shaking the chair, in the throes of her orgasm.

It takes quite a while to be able to make conversation with Nino again, but once he can, he gets her to admit that it felt good, that the good feelings were more than worth the pain, and he lets her know that it felt very good for him, and that they are going to keep doing that.

“You’re doing great, just like I knew you would,” he says. “You’re just what I wanted, and I just have a few more things to teach you, but I know you can keep up with that.”

~X~

Finally, he wants to teach her to enjoy pain. For someone as sadistic as he is, it has been hard to hold back up until now, slowly building her to the point that he could start inflicting pain on her, all while keeping her convinced that this is something good for her. And that is exactly what he tells her, saying, “Even things that hurt at first will feel good, once you’re good enough. All you have to do is do your best, and you’ll be able to figure it out soon enough.”

Nino seems less and less reluctant every time he introduces something new to her, proving that she really does trust him now, that his methods are working. They are rather troublesome methods, but even so, he thinks that it is worth it to be able to see the results. As he gets the punishment table ready, he says, “You have to make sure that you do everything I say, and I will make you feel really good.”

She lets him strap her down, further showing her trust, and when he returns to her with clamps, he says, “I’m going to give you some jewelry that will make you look even prettier when you dance for me.” Her nipples are so sensitive that she is left yelping as he clamps both of them, trying to fight off the initial pinch of pain, but when he attaches weights to both of them, she begins to cry out, showing more signs of strain, getting nervous about the whole situation.

“Now, now, I’m going to reward you if you do a good job with this,” he tells her. “You need to let me finish this part, and don’t you want to look pretty? Don’t you want this nice jewelry? It is a gift from me, after all.” Nino tries to endure, but the final clamp is attached to her clit, and that is too much for her to handle, causing her to scream out and thrash against her bonds, not able to move at all, and soon, she gives way to tears.

“Are you going to be good if I untie you?” he asks her, and through her tears, she nods, trying to calm down, but not doing a very good job of it. Even so, he gives her a chance and unties her, before telling her to turn over so that she can get on her hands and knees. He can tell that the pain is getting to her, but that she wants to do a good job for him.

However, when she turns over, the waits begin pulling down and she yelps a bit, the pain increasing. “I know it hurts,” he says, “but you’re really strong, you know that? You’re doing such a good job so far, and that shows me how strong you are. I’m going to be really proud of you if you can keep going like this. Do you think that you can do that for me?”

She hesitates for a moment, and he almost expects her to say no, but then, she weakly nods and whimpers, “I’ll keep going.” It seems he has really done a number on her, grooming her to near perfection, and he is more proud of his own efforts than he is of anything that Nino might do for him. Kiran gets into position behind her and starts rubbing her ass, pushing his cock against her pussy.

His little slave is still crying, the pain so great that she can’t help but cry, but even so, she is still doing her best to endure it all. He does not mind when she cries- he actually rather likes it- just as long as she knows not to try and fight or protest what he is doing to her. Finally, he thrusts forward, filling her all at once, and now that he has had some practice with fucking her, it is easier for her to take him.

That is not what makes her want him to stop. If he were just fucking her, she would be able to handle it, and might even like it, but right now, she already hurts so much, and once he starts to get rough with her, it is nearly more than she can take. He begins pounding hard into her, and reaches for her hair, pulling hard on it and pulling her head back, slamming into her from behind, with Nino sobbing, barely able to find her voice to beg him t stop.

“Please, no more!” she screams, sounding so pathetic, so helpless, that it only turns him on that much more, bringing out his sadistic side, making him want to keep hurting her, over and over again, so that she will keep crying for him. There is no chance of him getting her off like this, because there is not much pleasure for her to be found, but that does not matter much to him.

Eventually, he is going to train her to really love pain, to crave the sort of pain that he can give her, and once that has happened, she will be able to come for him whenever he fucks her, no matter how rough or mean he is with her. But even if she does not come, that is of no concern to him, just as long as he is able to get what he wants from her. Even so, he does want to see just how much of this he can convince her to like.

After keeping up this rough pace for quite some time, he finally finishes inside of her, groaning as he comes. Nino is still crying as he pulls out, and he leans in to murmur, “It’s alright, you did a very good job. I’m so proud of you, but if you didn’t like that, it’s okay. We only have to do that when you’re bad.”

If he is not able to teach her how to like pain, then at least he will have that pain in place as a threat, so that she will know never to step out of line, to always continue to do whatever her new master tells her to do.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending so much time training Nino, Kiran is ready to do something entirely different. It was a lot of work, and he wants to be able to go all out now, and enjoy himself without worrying about trying to groom a girl into liking him and believing that he is doing all of this with her best interests at heart. He wants to be able to do whatever he wants, and beyond that, he thinks it is time to get a little bit of contrast in his steadily growing harem.

Lissa is on the less mature side, with Nino even younger, so he thinks that it is time he goes for a more mature woman, already having the perfect person in mind. Titania seems like she will be a lot of fun to break and add to his collection of sex slaves, and so, when he has a group of heroes lined up for him to make another choice, she is the one that he approaches, without a second thought.

“You’ll be coming with me,” he says, and Titania glares at him.

“No, I won’t,” she replies. “I don’t have any obligation to serve you like that.” Kiran is not surprised by this reaction, knowing what a stubborn and proud woman she is. However, he had hoped that she would have the good sense to know that she does not have a choice in the matter, and that she would swallow that pride to come along with him, even if she were a little more difficult to break in once he had her all to himself.

Instead, she is insisting that she does not have to do this at all, and he is sure that she can see just how upset he is at her rejection. Fortunately for him, there are plenty of nice girls to choose from, and he can think of one right off the top of his head, standing close to Titania as if depending on her to protect her, one that might make Titania realize just how helpless she really is, and that not being chosen by Kiran means that another girl will suffer in her place.

“Then perhaps _Mist_ would like to join me in my castle instead,” he replies, his tone sharp. “I’m sure she would be perfect for the job. It’ll be fun, pinning her down and having my way with her, and I’m sure she’ll grow pretty accustomed to pain soon enough! I doubt she’ll be able to fit me at first, but if I just force it, then she isn’t going to have a choice there…but she can just ask Lissa, I rather like when my girls are too small for me.

“It’s going to hurt, and I have a lot more things I can do to hurt her. Don’t you think that sounds fun for her? And what do you think, Mist? Aren’t you excited to go home with me?” he asks, grinning down at her, watching the way that she trembles, on the verge of tears. She is not his choice target, but if this does not work out, he knows he will have a lot of fun with her, using her to take out all of his frustrations.

“Don’t take her!” Titania says, right on cue.

Turning to her, he says, “And why not? You refused, so I have to have _someone_ to take back. Unless you’re offering to go in her stead?”

“Don’t take her,” she says, simply repeating herself.

“Is that an agreement? I need you to be specific, Titania. Do you want me to take you instead? Do you want me to take you with me?” he asks. “I want to hear it.”

“I want to go with you,” she says, in a very small voice, teeth grit and eyes dark. But that is all he needs to hear, and all he needs to turn his mood right around. Spiting her worked perfectly, and now she has fallen into his trap, saying outright that she wants it, and it does not matter that she only wants it because she does not want to subject Mist to his torment; she said that she wanted it, and she has made the choice to come with him. He can use that, and have quite a lot of fun with that knowledge.

~X~

As soon as he has her back at his castle, he brings up her “choice,” saying, “Since you volunteered to come live with me, I expect you to enjoy serving as my pleasure slave. That means that you have to put in the effort, and you have to enjoy yourself. If not, I can always go back and get Mist instead. If you say no or tell me to stop or ask for anything other than what you’re being given, then Mist will suffer the consequences.”

He can watch the way realization dawns on her, understanding exactly what it is that she has walked into. She is not only stuck in this position with Kiran treating her like she volunteered, when all she wanted to do was save Mist, but she is also in a position where she has to act as if she is happy to be here, as if she wants and enjoys everything that he does to her, or else the one person she was trying to save is going to suffer.

He really is a twisted man, and he can see the disgust in her eyes as she fully comes to terms with just how low he is willing to sink for this. And there is nothing she can do about it, not unless she wants to go back on her word and let Mist suffer instead, and there is no guarantee that she would be free even if she were willing to throw Mist under the bus like that. Titania is a smart woman, and she understands her terrible position perfectly, and just how stuck she really is right now.

He does not order her to strip, nor does he take her to his dungeon, furthering the illusion that he has her here as his guest, as he instead leads her to his room. However, Titania knows that, despite him acting more “gentle” with her, being less forceful about things, he still has expectations of her, and since she is supposed to be here of her own free will, she should not need him to order her around in order to give him what he wants. She should be willing and able to do it all without him having to ask her at all, and so, as soon as they reach his room, she is quick to strip down, trying to ignore the humiliation that comes with it.

This is not about her comfort; far from it, and she looks to him, asking, “What do you want me to do first?”

“Just let me look at you,” he says, before he begins to circle around her, taking in every detail of her naked body, making her feel so scrutinized. She is not the sort to be self-conscious, but right now, she worries that, if she does not pass inspection, so to speak, that this might have all been for nothing.

Kiran takes in all of the new details that were revealed to him, once her clothes hit the floor. Of course, he already knew that she was taller than him, and could have assumed that she would be in excellent physical condition, just from seeing her on the battlefield. She is muscular, her body well toned, but not in an excessive way that would completely turn her off. She resembles a fitness model, if he had to put a name to what he thinks of when he looks at her, and overall, she looks like someone who takes good care of her body.

Her legs and her armpits have been shaved, but her pussy has not, covered in thick, red hair, and as he takes it all in, he comments, “Well, I suppose you are in pretty good shape for a woman _your age_.” As far as he knows, she is somewhere in her thirties, not considered old by any means, but it is so easy to make her feel self-conscious either way, using these backhanded compliments to get his point across and to try and get under her skin.

“You’re too tall for your own good, and you could stand to be a lot prettier.” His words come out a bit more harsh, outright insulting her this time, before he goes on to say, “I really don’t mind muscular women, though. It looks just fine, it’s just…well, when I picked out a woman of your age, I expected you to look more motherly. You know the type…so it’s a little bit of a disappointment to see just how firm and fit you are.”

Whenever he can, he makes sure to bring up her age, wanting to make her feel bad about it, like he chose her in spite of it, rather than because he wanted someone more mature. He wants her to feel old and undesirable, to feel like she is lucky he even considered her, when she is so far from what he would normally look for in a lover. Kiran wants to break her down completely, just for the sake of seeing if he can, and the first thing to target is that troublesome pride of hers.

At the same time, Titania tries not to let it get to her, or at least to not let it show. She knows that everything he says, he says just to be cruel. This is probably just a test to see if this is all it takes to break her, and she is not going to be broken so easily. She is not going to turn and run just because he said a few mean spirited things about her body or age, and she tries to remind herself that, no matter how he may insult her, he is the one who chose her first, before he manipulated her into volunteering.

That does not help as much as she wants it to, though.

“You’ll definitely be…useful enough,” he finally says dismissively, as if that is all he has to say to her, after all of that. She wants to take comfort in the fact that she has at least passed inspection, but there really is no comfort to be had here, and any negative feelings she might have been able to banish return as soon as he says, “Since you begged me to let you come home with me, I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting any longer, right?”

That is how things are going to be now. No matter what, he is always going to make reference to the fact that she “begged” him, and is going to treat everything that he does for her like it is a favor, whether she wants it or not, whether she likes it or not. No matter how vile he is to her, he will always be able to claim that this is what she wanted, and talking back about that will just ensure that something happens to Mist, and undo all of the effort that Titania has put in so far.

“See, if we get started, we might be able to fix that look up a little bit,” he says, stepping in closer. He puts a hand between her legs, grabbing her as he speaks, and she flinches, trying to hide her disgust for him, though that is not an easy task right now. “You may not look motherly enough for me right now, but knocking you up should fix that, don’t you think? If we get started right away, then I might actually be able to fix you!”

Every sentence is punctuated by a rough squeeze, and she takes deep breaths, trying to keep her calm. His hand on her pussy is such an uncomfortable feeling, especially as he scrutinizes her, and criticizes every bit of her appearance, but she fights the urge to show him just how much she dislikes this, until suddenly, he lets go, and starts to strip down himself. Titania stands right where she is, while Kiran goes to lay on his bed. Looking over to her, he says, “Alright, go ahead and get to it.”

The last thing she wants to do is give him what he wants. She would sooner die than fuck him like this, but she has no other options, none that would allow her the chance to protect Mist from this man. Even if he were to kill her for not following orders, that would just mean that she was not around anymore to offer that protection. She knows all of this so well, the thoughts circling in her mind and filling her with that much more dread, as she follows his orders and goes to join him on the bed, getting on top of him.

Titania is not even the slightest bit turned on by any of this, so that will make things difficult for her. Not only that, but she does not have much experience in this to begin with, so it will be even more uncomfortable, and even more difficult for her to figure out. Even so, she has to swallow her pride completely now, leaving it behind her from here on out, as she straddles her new captor, who expects to be treated as a lover, and begins pressing down, feeling the tip of his cock against her.

She knows that she is going too slowly as she starts to push down onto him, but it hurts at first, and she has to take her time with it, unable to sink down all at once, no matter how hard she tries. Kiran just waits for her to figure things out, but the impatient look in his eyes says it all, and she knows that she could be doing so much better for him, that he has much higher expectations than all of this.

Even going slowly, it still hurts, and once she has him completely inside of her, she is not sure how she is supposed to move like this, trying to endure the pain of being filled. A jerk of his hips leaves her crying out, and she knows that she can’t afford to stay still like this. It hurts her, but she starts trying to move her hips as well, and still, she has a feeling that she is moving much too slowly.

Though she wants to try and go faster, in order to make sure that she keeps him happy, she is not able to fall into a quick pace. Every time she tries to go any faster than she is right now, she is left wincing and has to slow down, trying to hide her discomfort from him, worried about what he will do if she makes it too obvious that she hates every second of this.

Rising and falling on his cock, she tries to find a good rhythm here, and still, it is just too much for her to handle. Her body can only take so much of this, and every time she slows down too much, he gives a rough thrust up into her, trying to spur her on, to make her go harder, but that only makes her want to slow down even more, as she tries her best to gather her bearings. The proud, strong woman is rendered helpless so easily, as Kiran knows just how to hurt her.

He holds tight to her hips as he snarls, “Come on, can’t you move any faster than that? I didn’t think your age would catch up with you enough to slow you down!” She wants to retort that she is not an old woman, and that he should not regard her as such just because she is older than him, but she knows what a retort would get her, even if she were able to find her voice to speak right now. And it’s not as if she is doing a very good job of proving him wrong by moving any quicker, still stuck going at this slow pace that she know will not be enough to satisfy him.

But she does try to pick up speed again, in the hopes that she can bear the pain and get better at this, picking up experience as she goes, until she is able to satisfy him. All the while, he continues to insult her for her age, and throwing in statements like, “If you keep hesitating so much, I’m going to start to think you don’t want to be here!”

All he does is tease her over and over again, his voice so cruel as he reminds her that, as far as he is concerned, she wants this, and that she is not as young as the other girls he has chosen, or could have chosen, and behind all of that, there is that lingering threat that if she messes anything up, then she will not be the one to suffer the worst of it. There is that lingering threat that harm could come to Mist, and Titania would never be able to forgive herself for something like that, something that Kiran must know all too well.

But there is nothing she can do about her lack of experience, or the way that she struggles with her speed. She can try all she wants, but she is not good at riding him, and his insults become less teasing as he grows more frustrated with her, until finally, he reaches up and puts a tight grip on her hips, ordering her to stop.

“Get up,” he says as he releases her hips, and she is shaky as she does so, knowing that she has failed him. “Now, stand with your hands behind your head, and spread your legs a bit.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she apologizes, feeling herself grow frantic, a panic setting in. No trace of her pride remains now, as she worries about what he might do to her, what sort of punishment might await her or Mist because she was not able to meet his expectations from the start. “I’m sorry for being so inexperienced, I promise I’ll do my best to get better, just please give me a chance, I’m sor-”

She does not have a chance to finish her apology before he kicks her hard, right between her legs, hard enough to cause her to collapse to the ground, gasping out in pain. Kiran remains completely calm, and comes to stand over her, looking down at the way she writhes and tries to regain her composure. “Get up, and get back on the bed,” he orders her, and moving so suddenly is difficult for her, but she knows better than to test him in any way now. Titania is on the bed as quickly as possible, laying on her back, as Kiran comes to join her and get on top of her.

He rears his hand back to punch her, and all she can do is endure it. Once he has pulled his hand back, and Titania is able to turn to face him again, he says, “Now, this is your second chance. I’ll take control, since you clearly can’t handle that, so spread your legs and show me how much you love getting fucked by me.”

Titania is not able to force positive reactions once he has gotten started, but it does not seem like Kiran minds that part as much. The only thing that he cares about is that her legs are spread for him, so that he can roughly force his cock inside of her, ignoring the obvious pain that she is in so that he can start pounding into her, fucking her hard and fast right off the bat, making her scream out for him while he uses her body as much as he wants to. At the same time, he reaches down to grope at her breasts, but soon enough, he is squeezing them, and squeezing them so hard that it hurts, so hard that it is clear that he is going to leave two large marks in the shape of his hands.

Each thrust sends a fresh burst of pain through her, and he is able to go so much faster than she was, making it that much worse on her, and that much harder for Titania to endure this. She should be used to pain by now, but the pain she experiences on the battlefield is something entirely different from this, and she is not, and does not know if she will ever be, used to it. Kiran does not care, fucking her with all that he has until he brings himself to orgasm, coming inside of her and filling her with his seed.

When he pulls out of her, he roughly drags her up so that he can make her suck him off, getting her on her knees on the floor, while he stands in front of her. This makes it easy for him to kick her down when she hesitates, and then snap, “Get up and get to it!” She is shaky as she gets back up, but she wraps her lips around his cock anyway, and takes him as deep in her mouth as she can without gagging, so that she can work towards getting him ready for another round.

Of course, once he is fully hard, he makes her gag on his cock anyway, before he is ready to fuck her again. He has her get right back on the bed, laying on her back again so that he can grab onto her boobs once more, and she gives a quick glance down, confirming that he has already left a mark from last time. By the time he is done with her, she is going to be thoroughly bruised, both from that and how freely he punches and kicks her.

Even something as simple as that, pain that she should be able to endure so easily, is so different from what she is used to on the battlefield. Kiran has learned just how to hurt her, by hurting her pride first, and then kicking her while she was down, both figuratively and literally. And once he starts pounding into her again, that pain starts back up, going from the dull ache left behind to full fledged agony, as she lets him use her body until he comes again, all so that he can repeat the process, as many times over as he needs to.

Any time she is too slow in any way, she gets punched or kicked, and when she is laying on the ground, trying to get up, he will urge her on, reminding her that she chose to be here, and that he would hate to think of what might happen if he were to find out she wasn’t actually _happy_ about being his “special guest.” He mocks her for her age, mocks her for how hopeless her situation is, and reminds her over and over again, “I could always find another guest, if you really hate being here that much.”

Over and over again, he fucks her until he fills her with his seed, and then he makes her suck him off until he is hard again, and in between, he hurts her, in any way that he can imagine, while Titania is forced to endure it, and forced to pretend like there is nowhere else she would rather be. It all feels like a steep price to pay, but she tries to tell herself that it is worth it, just as long as she knows that Mist is being spared.

But even so, there is no real way to keep an optimistic view of what she is going through.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
